


If I gotta be damned, then I want to be damned with you

by HybrisAnaideia



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gardens, Bittersweet, Gen, Post Infinite Garden Shikakos, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybrisAnaideia/pseuds/HybrisAnaideia
Summary: The curtains have fallen, the end has come and gone, and the audience has left.But you're here anyways.
Relationships: Nara Shikako & Sai
Comments: 21
Kudos: 165
Collections: Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection





	If I gotta be damned, then I want to be damned with you

The agent doesn’t know how to console his Hokage. The shinobi rules say that crying is not acceptable behavior, and the Foundation frowns even more harshly on it. However, his Hokage has instructed him that those rules were flawed. She says that such behavior was what had led to the world being ruined.

Ah, that’s right. The agent has been given a name: Sai. The Hokage had stressed it wasn’t a code name or disguise, but his own. It’s very odd to have to answer to a name instead of the ranks the Foundation had used.

“How could it be _used_…”

The agent is still uncertain what this odd, underground temple complex could have held that was of use to them. The Hokage had been adamant however, and they had crossed the dead lands to the desert for it. Whatever she had been seeking out though, was gone.

“Hokage-sama, what are your orders?”

“Sai, I…I don’t know. I should have been able to fix it, but without Gelel…”

The agent makes a note that he is not very good at this ‘consoling.’ He would need to see if he couldn’t find more self-help books in the ruins they crossed.

“Sai.”

“Yes Hokage-sama?”

“There might be another continent out there. I met some people that claimed to be from there once. They might have escaped the fallout…”

“As you command Hokage-sama.” The agent murmured, not questioning her decision to leave behind all he had ever known.

So long as she let him follow her, he would follow wherever she went in this world. Nothing was left of the Konoha he had served beyond her. There was no longer a need for shadows like him in this world, yet… The Hokage had saved him when the Foundation finally was broken.

“Sai” would try to learn how to help his wise, but brittle, Hokage.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in a frenzy of inspiration, I realized the potential of the Gardens Infinite Spilting included...some very bad situations. Like the Spilt-Shikako landing in a world that had already seen its Gelel used. I was going to put this in my series, but this...isn't about the relationship between Shikako and Sai despite it being quietly there. This was more about the Idea than anything so it didn't get the honor of the series.
> 
> This world is Post-Apocalyptic, where Canon trundled on until it fucked up at the close. Kaguya wasn't summoned, but the Tree was, and no one really won. The continent was wrapped up in a dream but the Tree was too wounded and poisoned to survive. It tried anyways, sucking all the chakra it could from the continent to try and live. Of course, Danzo and his merry band of minions escaped this by hiding deep, deep underground and under sealing. Danzo avoided his canon fate by trying to consolidate power in-village instead of directly assuming the Hat, and...probably was the reason everything went to hell.
> 
> Danzo died during the years the Tree was scrambling to survive, just from being old and no longer having all the resources of a Village to support himself on. The Foundation *sorta* managed to carry on, but most just gave up when Danzo died. Shikako stumbled across the last survivor, Sai, when she was trying to figure out where she was. Sai latched onto her, the last Official Konoha Shinobi, with all the power of unwitting desperation and proclaimed her his "Hokage." 
> 
> They eventually set sail and *do* find the continent Temujin was from. The Tree didn't affect them, and the duo make a life there. And accidentally introduce Not-Europe to the concept of ninjas.


End file.
